Based on 20 years of experience with prosthetic heart valves, detailed comparisons were made of the structural features of unimplanted and explanted artificial heart valves with flexible leaflets. The relationship between leaflet materials and complications leading to prosthetic valvular dysfunction were discussed in detail. This review will provide guidance for the continuing development of the next generation of prosthetic heart valves, utilizing the experience gained from previous preclinical and clinical studies.